Midgarian Rhapsody
by HaraKyri
Summary: A compilation of Queen's songs sung by members of Final Fantasy VII
1. Midgarian Rhapsody

_This work was created by my friend Nathan, aka - Nanakai, Devil, Retard, Cordy and many others. I helped with the original creating of it and then edited it slightly. Hope you enjoy it._

_ Disclaimer: I do not own all rights to this remake of the brilliant song, i do not own Bohemian Rhapsody in the first place, and I also do not own any of Squaresofts creations. Just try and enjoy the song.  
_

_

* * *

_

Is this the real life? Is this final fantasy?

Caught in a random battle, No escape from reality

Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see,

meteor coming to midgar, To kill Tseng's employees

Because I have red hair, an EMR, dressed in blue, and two scars

Any way the wind blows, punches being thrown at me, at me

* * *

Rufus, i just killed a man, Put my stick against his head

pressed the button, ZAP he's dead

Rufus, me and rude had to run

SOLDIER's after my ass so now i am gone.

Rufus, oohooooo, Didn't mean to make him die

but somebodies gotta be a Turk and so tomorrow

ill carry on, carry on as if nothing really happened

* * *

Its fate, my time has come

he Sends shiva down all the time, body's in pain my oh my,

Goodbye, shinra, I've got to go

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

Rufus, oohoooooo, I don't want no pay

I sometimes wish I'd never joined Turks at all.

* * *

I see a little silhouetto of cloud's hair

Chocobo, Chocobo, will you do your little dance though

Thunderbolts of lightning, You can tell he's fighting me

_(buster sword oh_.) buster sword oh. (_EMR oh_.) EMR oh, materia summoning!

Make him explode.

I'm just a turk member, nobody likes me

_(He's just a turk member from the shinra company_

_Spare him his life from this Cloud enemy_)

limit break ,limit break, will you let me glow

Jenova! No, i can not let you glow

(_Let him glow!_) Jenova! i will not let you glow

(_Let him glow!_) Jenova! i will not let you glow

(_Let him glow!_) Will not let you glow

(_Let him glow!_) Will not let you glow. (_Let me glow_.) Ah

glow, glow, glow, glow, glow, glow, boom.

(_Oh my im here my im here_) My im here, let me glow

Ultima has a weapon put aside for me, for me.

* * *

So you think you can dodge me and jab at my eyes!

So you think you can slash me and leave me to die!

Oh Cloud boy, You won't win this cloud boy

Turks will kick ass, will kick ass right out to Wutai

* * *

None of this will matter.

Anyone can see.

Meteor will kill us all, kill all, including me.

* * *

_review please. _

_Oh yeh, The glow phrase refers to just before any of the characters do the limit break, they glow beforehand. And the "do the little dance though" refers to the annoying little dance Cloud does when he wins at the Chocobo races.  
_


	2. We Are from AVALANCHE

_Yes. Another Songfic. We are the Champions - by Queen. Another cracking song! by the extremely gnarly Queen! This was helped to be created by my friend Nathan/Naki/Higher Power/Sumone59/Dark Magic/Poison Cortex/Bob. Many thanks go out to him. And i am still waiting for the review ;)_

_Disclaimer: I shouldnt need to say it, its extremely obvious that i do not own Final fantasy or Queen's songs. You think i would be here if i did? _

_

* * *

_

_(Vincent)_  
I've spent my days, sleeping all the time  
In my old coffin, my punishment for crimes.

_(Yuffie)_  
I made bad mistakes, and stolen a few  
Of cloud's materia, ran away, but damn they came through!  
And still we go on and on and on and on!

* * *

**We are from AVALANCHE my friend.  
And we'll go fight shinra until the end.  
We have an EX SOLDIER, and a chain smoking oldy****  
No time for you Turks cos we are the Saviours  
of the World!**

* * *

_(Barret)_  
I've taken my girl, hid her with Aeris's mom  
she's why i keep fighting, because without that girl  
I'm nothing at all. 

_(RedXIII)_  
I was once a freak specimen with nothing to lose  
but now i am my fathers son and i will fight  
wont go down till i choose.  
and the fight goes on and on and on and on

* * *

**We are from AVALANCHE my friend.  
And we'll go fight shinra until the end.  
We have an EX SOLDIER, and a chain smoking oldy****  
No time for you Turks cos we are the Saviours****  
of the World!  
**

* * *

_ Big apologies about the spacing, something i could attempt to fix, if i had the energy at this forsaken time. Review please._

_ oh, I am all for the enslavement of frying pans! _


	3. Another Saviour bites the dust

_**Another Saviour bites the dust. - Another one bites the dust**  
I'm not too sure about this one but hey, its ok. You'd be surprised at how little words that rhyme with dust that fit._

_Disclaimer: You should all know by now. I do not own Final Fantasy, or Queens songs. I just play around with them to amuse myself._

Cid walked warily down the street,  
With his ciggy smoked way down low   
Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,  
Yet the Turks are ready to go  
they're all ready, it's all heading to this  
Top mission for the ShinRa elite   
Out of a doorway three bullets rip   
killing the pilot's heartbeat!

That Saviour bit the dust   
That Saviour bit the dust   
Turk's taking them down, and they're all going down  
More saviours biting the dust  
Hey, They gonna kill Cloud too.  
Saviours gotta bite the dust!

How do you think the world will get along,  
Without Cloud, when he's gone  
We'll kill all the friends that he had   
And then get him when he's alone

Are we happy? are we satisfied?   
having to murder loads of people we meet.  
But we're Turks, ShinRa makes us or  
Hojo gets us to mistreat

so, Saviours must bite the dust   
We'll make them bite the dust  
We're taking them down,and theyr all going down   
Saviours biting the dust  
Hey, we're gotta get Vince too   
Saviours must bite the dust

_(instrumental) _

Barret's biting the dust   
Tifa's biting the dust (yeow)  
Yuffie's biting the dust (yeh yeh)  
and Cloud's gotta bite the dust

There are plenty of ways for Turks to kill that man  
to make him hit the ground  
Rude can beat him  
Re can cheat him  
El can treat him bad and kick him When he's down  
cos they're stealthy and they know what to do  
gonna knock Cloud offa his feet   
Out of the shadows the Turks attack   
Shooting out the swordsman's heartbeat!

All Saviours bit the dust!  
Turks made them bite the dust  
They've taken them down,and they've all gone down  
Saviours biting the dust   
Hey, they shot Vince too   
Saviours all biting the dust!

_Review please!_

_ Reno: hey! did you read that! we stopped Avalanche!_

_ Yuffie: for what? the first time?_

_Reno: yeh, but this time you guys are gone for good. We're still here! _

_Yuffie: I'm still here. So you havent completed your mission._

_Reno: wha? uhoh!_

_Hojo: come here my prettie Turkses. Uncy Hojo has a surrprise for youuu _


End file.
